lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother
Summary A psychiatrist is raped, but she refuses to tell detectives about her patients: convicted rapists. When detectives dig deeper, they uncover her unorthodox treatment methods. Plot When psychiatrist Greta Heints is found brutally beaten, her doctor-patient confidentiality trumps the detectives' investigation. It is believed that one of Dr. Heints' patients might have been responsible for the assault. All signs lead to a convicted serial rapist who was recently released from jail, but then it's discovered that one of Heints' patients, a college student named Robert Logan, might be responsible for her assault. The investigation takes a twist when it's discovered that Dr. Heints developed somewhat of a relationship with him. The detectives are disgusted by what they learn, though she claims it was part of her therapy. Through the investigation the detectives come to believe that Robert killed his abusive mother when he was a child. Heints, who was telling the truth, is horrified at the accusation. At her suggestion, the team has Huang talk to Robert to try to get him to confess to his mother's murder. Huang gets him to reveal that his sister, who was imprisoned for assaulting Doctor Heints (she believed Heints was raping Robert) is the killer. When the detectives confront her she confesses, telling them that when she was fourteen she got pregnant and her mother took the baby from her and kicked her out. After learning how her mother treated Robert, she killed her to protect him as Robert isn't her brother, he's her son who her mother took from her. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Stephanie March as A.D.A. Alexandra Cabot * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Jill Marie Lawrence as Defense Attorney Cleo Conrad Guest cast * Jon Abrahams as Robert Logan * Sherri Parker Lee as Christina Logan * Marisol Nichols as A.D.A. Bettina Amador * Jimmy Palumbo as Mr. Ralsey * Susanna Thompson as Dr. Greta Heints * P.J. Marshall as Bennie Edgar Ralsey * James Lurie as Kenneth Heints * Emily Loesser as Amy Carr * Patrick Husted as Dr. Sheldon * Bill Thompson as Dominick * Daniel Zaitchik as Jordan * Michael Pemberton as Jay Pamowski * Lord Jamar as Javier * Barbara Sims as Dr. Natalie Baca * Joel Rooks as Judge Rothman * John Scherer as Reed Lynch * Naomi Peters as Keri Price * James Biberi as Narcotics Agent Prince * Michael L. James as Narcotics Agent #2 * Gian-Murray Gianino as Paramedic * Bobby J. Brown as Uniform Officer * Neville Archambault as Bruce Horton * Jimmy Galaites as Patient #3 * James Miles as Addict * LaRue Stanley as Patient #2 * Maxine Prescott as Patient #1 References References Quotes *'Javier': I didn't want to let her in. *'Elliot Stabler': Why did you? *'Javier': She sounded desperate. (he pauses and Benson and Stabler lean in close) Okay, she gave me forty bucks. ---- * Cop: 'Caught this one with his pants down just about to do her. * '''Stabler: '''You don't say? * '''Young man: '''I was just trying to help her up. * '''Benson: '''With your penis? ---- *'Elliot Stabler hearing Dr. Heints' tape: Lady, I've got four kids. If I ever talked to one of them like that, I'd arrest myself. ---- Background information and notes * This episode appears to have been based, albeit loosely, on the Lozano case. In 1991, 28-year-old medical student Paul Lozano committed suicide after a long battle with depression. During the investigation, police found erotic notes to Lozano from his therapist, 48-year-old Margaret Bean-Bayog. Like Dr. Heints in this episode, Dr. Bean-Bayog had been treating Lozano through age-regression therapy, with her roleplaying as his mother. She said the erotic notes had been intended for her eyes only, to help her deal with inappropriate feelings that she had for Lozano, but that Lozano had stolen them from her office. She was not charged with a crime, but surrendered her medical license voluntarily. She was, however, sued by Lozano's family, who accused her of using ineffective therapeutic methods in order to make Paul emotionally dependent upon her. She settled for $1 million. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes